sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Zyaww
Created by Giuriolo_91 ''', Zyaww is a female zeti who loves sleep and be lazy. But she also like to murder people who annoy her sleep. Apperance Aww looks like a Zeti female with a red and slim body with wide hips, two horns of different shapes and pink bushy hairs that change according to his situation. When she is awake, her hair look smooth, when she becomes a sleepwalker, they appear disheveled. She also has an unusual right arm with a deformation that it does become giant from the elbow to the hand, thus giving rise to a hand five times bigger than the norm and with some strong claws that can cut the rock. History Born into a family of violent fighters, '''Zyaww '''had from birth a strain in her right arm that made it five times larger than normal and his parents organized to master this peculiarity to make it a special weapon. They trained her on different fighting techniques involving the giant hand and taught to use it also to dig long burrows in a short time, but her heavy sleep always proved a hindrance for workouts. Even when they propose Zyaww to the born group '''Deadly Six was rejected for that reason. Since then, her parents considered her a big failure and attempted to kill her, but Zyaww escaped. Their continued attempts to eliminate her gave serious problems to the Zyaww fatigue to the point that, without energy, she fell asleep and was there that came the unexpected. Convinced that no forces would be an easy prey, the parents they launched the coup de grace, but was Zyaww, became a furious sleepwalker, to surprise them and kill them. When she woke up, Zyaww realized that she had caused the massacre, but she felt relieved to have demonstrated to her parents to be superior to them and finally removing a burden on her conscience. Since that time, Zyaww continued to live her life as she pleases, killing anyone who dared disturb her sleep. Personality Zyaww always appears as a bad girl lazy, stupid, sarcastic and with a bad sense of humor. Everything she want is just to doze as she wants, even if a few times she has some objectives than the only sleep and when she does it, she rarely shares them with the others. Zyaww doesn't like to strain her mind to perform complex actions like solving enigmas or organizing strategies and prefer to go straight to the point to gain more time for his naps. She hates diplomacy and prefers to resolve disputes with her fists, although always avoids the fight to avoid wasting energy. When forced into a combat, she always tries to defeat her opponents with a single powerful attack, in order to end the battle without further waste of time, and if that doesn't work, she uses the surprise element to refine her attacks. Quotes *''"If you don't let me sleep in peace, i will become a sleepwalker. And you will remain nothing."'' *''"I will not move much ... otherwise I get tired quickly."'' *''"It is perhaps the hope ... that drives you to keep going? ... I think it is only the desire to waste energy."'' *''"I love my giant arm ... it's a great pillow for my nap."'' *''"It makes you laugh my arm? ... What curious."'' *''"Usually the others tremble at the thought of ... what can make this arm."'' Skills and Abilities ''Natural abilities'' Belonging to the breed Zeti, Zyaww shares the skills they possess all her fellows, as a longevity of over 1000 years of life, strength, agility and jump higher than normal, the innate ability to project energy beams from their hands and that to control magnetic fields, such as electronics or robots. The Zyaww's giant right hand is indestructible and endowed with sharp claws that can cut the stone. In addition, the entire arm can be used in many ways: it can break through the walls like a wrecking ball, fending off strong impact as a shield, dig the ground with ease as an auger and, according Zyaww, use it as a pillow to sleep good. ''Sleepwalking Berzerker'' If Zyaww sleeps poorly or collapses in heavy sleep, she enters into a kind of sleepwalking that awakens her bestial instincts unconscious, transforming her into a furious and relentless genocidal, unable to distinguish between enemies and friends. After giving free rein to her unconscious rage, her sleepwalking ends and she goes back to sleep. Weakness Like all the Zeti, the sound of the Cacophonic Conch cancels Zyaww's energies, also causing a strong headache. Zyaww is pretty lazy, stupid, she has a heavy sleeper, and when she sleeps in accordance with her terms, she doesn't become a sleepwalker. Relashionship ''Zordan and Zrine (The Zyaww parents) '''Zordan '''and '''Zrine', the Zyaww parents, were very ambitious fierce fighters and they expected many things to Zyaww, but they were disappointed. Since they had begun to despise her for her deep slumber and tryed to kill her, Zyaww hated them and considered them a nuisance to not have been appreciated for her talents. The fact that they later died from her hand proved to Zyaww to have been superior to them and that makes her happy about it. ''The Deadly Six An evil group of zetis led by '''Zavok'. Zyaww has no relationship with them, she only knows that her parents had proposed her to join it during its first century of existence, but was rejected because of her heavy sleep. ''The Vanita Daggers Another evil group composed of zetis, this time an all-female one, led by the smart '''Zoxy'. Zyaww was recently refused to be part of it because of her laziness and her heavy sleep, again. However, those are the people she meets more often and which she could make them friends ... if she just doesn't prefer to sleep all day. Gallery Reff - Zyaww the Zeti.png|The first pictures of Zyaww, just for a refference.|link=http://stevethecheetah.deviantart.com/art/Reff-Zyaww-the-Zeti-420009338 Trivia * The name "Zyaww" comes from the tradition of putting a " Z " in the names of the Zetis combined with one of the verses of yawning, "Yaww". Pretty strange, uh? XD Category:Females Category:Evil